Zweite Chance
Zweite Chance ist ein Extra 3 aus Call of Duty: World at War und Call of Duty: Black Ops. Es erscheint auch im Überlebenskampf von Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Für das ähnliche Extra, siehe Letzte Chance. Call of Duty: World at War Zweite Chance ist ein Extra 3 im Multiplayer. Durch das Extra fällt man vor dem Tod zu Boden und kann nochmal thumbseine Pistole ziehen oder verbündete Spieler mit diesem Extra wiederbeleben. Ein Spieler mit diesem Extra sieht eine Markierung auf dem Radar, wenn ein Verbündeter in der Nähe am Boden liegt. Um ihn wiederzubeleben, muss man sich in seine Nähe stellen und den "Benutzen"-Knopf gedrückt halten. Währenddessen durchläuft man eine Animation, in der man eine Spritze vorbereitet, die man dem Verwundeten dann injiziert. Man kann sich während der Animation hinlegen, ducken und sogar bewegen, doch entfernt man sich zu sehr, wird der Prozess abgebrochen. Liegt man am Boden und wird nicht von feindlichem Feuer getroffen, lebt man noch maximal 30 Sekunden (10 Sekunden in Frei für alle), was wesentlich länger ist als die Todeszeit des Extras Letzte Chance aus Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Der Spieler fällt nur zu Boden, wenn er durch Schüsse in den Körper verletzt wird. Kopfschüsse, Kampfhunde, der M2 Flammenwerfer, Messer, Tod durch einen Panzer (Überrollt werden/abgeschossen werden) oder jegliche Art von Explosionen töten sofort. Call of Duty: Black Ops Kampagne Zweite Chance wird in der Kampagne potenziell von jedem Feind in jeder Mission benutzt. Wenn der Spieler einen thumbGegner nur schwächt, aber nicht tötet, fällt dieser zu Boden und versucht, seine Pistole zu benutzen. Der Feind hält jedoch nicht lange durch. Durch diese Methode kann man an die Sekundärwaffen der Gegner gelangen, zum Beispiel die vollautomatische CZ75 der Wachmänner in Erlösung. Multiplayer Zweite Chance kehrt im Multiplayer als Extra 3 zurück. Wird man angeschossen, fällt man wie eine Leiche zu Boden, ist jedoch noch dazu fähig, die Pistole zu ziehen. Wie vorher ist man verwundbar gegenüber dem gegnerischen Feuer. Nach der Sturzanimation besitzt man nur einen einzigen Lebenspunkt und ist daher anfällig gegen alles, was Schaden anrichtet, sogar die Explosion einer Blendgranate könnte einen töten. Zweite Chance dauert nur noch 10 Sekunden, wie Letzte Chance, außerdem hat man die Möglichkeit, die "Feige Flucht" zu wählen, wodurch man vor dem Ablauf der Zeit stirbt. Zweite Chance Pro erlaubt es dem Spieler, viel länger zu überleben, so ungefähr 30 Sekunden, außerdem kann man von Teamkameraden wiederbelebt werden. Nach der Wiederbelebung ist man für kurze Zeit nicht angreifbar und es dauert 1.15 Sekunden, jemanden wiederzubeleben. Wenn man durch einen Kopfschuss, eine Schrotflinte, eine Explosion oder einen Messerstich stirbt, wird Zweite Chance komplett übersprungen. Patch 1.06 hat einige Fakten bezüglich Zweite Chance geändert. Zum einen bekommt man jetzt einen vollends gültigen Abschuss, wenn man einen Feind in die Zweite Chance befördert. Wenn man jemanden in die Zweite Chance befördert und ihn dann mit einer anderen Waffe hinrichtet, zählt der Kill für die Waffe, die man ursprünglich benutzt hat. Dadurch wird es schwerer, demütigende Abschüsse wie z.B. mit Blendgranaten zu erreichen. Tötet ein Spieler einen Benutzer von Zweite Chance, hat ihn davor jedoch nicht in selbige befördert, bekommt er nur einen Assist. Durch den Patch wurde zu guter Letzt der Bug entfernt, der es dem Spieler erlaubte, in der Zweiten Chance seine Primärwaffe zu benutzen. Wenn man eine Pistole als Sekundärwaffe benutzt, dann zieht man diese automatisch, wenn man am Boden liegt, zusammen mit jedem Aufsatz (außer Akimbo oder vollautomatische Verbesserung bei der CZ75). Wenn man keine Pistole besitzt oder eine mit den eben aufgezählten Aufsätzen, bekommt man automatisch eine M1911 ohne Aufsätze. Abschüsse, die man mit der Primärwaffe erzielt, während die Sturzanimation abläuft, zählen als Kills in der Zweiten Chance. Pro-Challenges *10 Abschüsse in der Zweiten Chance machen *5 Mal den Feind in der Zweiten Chance erledigen, der einen in diesen Zustand versetzt hat *Einen Kopfschuss in der Zweiten Chance erzielen Infos Allgemein *Spieler in der Zweiten Chance haben nur einen oder zwei Trefferpunkte. Die Anzahl schwankt dauerhaft, also sieht der Bildschirm des Spielers auch kontinuierlich so aus, als wäre er angeschossen worden. *Im Überlebenskampf gehen Spieler, die zu Boden geschlagen werden, automatisch in die Zweite Chance. World at War *Wenn man in irgendeiner Art von Wasser steht, das höher ist als eine Pfütze, und so angeschossen wird, dass man normalerweise in die Zweite Chance gelangen müsste, stirbt man sofort als wäre es ein Kopftreffer gewesen. *In der Beschreibung steht nur, dass man verstorbene Verbündete wiederbeleben kann, aber kein Wort vom Pistole ziehen vor dem Tod. *Wenn das Spiel endet, während man einen Kameraden wiederbelebt, bekommt man trotzdem die Punkte. Black Ops *Im Kampftraining benutzen die computergesteuerten Bots fast ausschließlich Zweite Chance. *Wenn man in Herrschaft eine Flagge oder in Hauptquartier ein Gebiet erobert, während man sich in der Zweiten Chance befindet, erhält man eine spezielle Medaille, die mehr wert ist. *Wenn man versucht, eine Treppe herunterzugehen, während man am Boden liegt, stirbt man sofort. Es funktioniert jedoch problemlos, eine Treppe hinaufzugehen. Das liegt daran, dass man beim Herabgehen eine beinahe unspürbare Menge an Fallschaden nimmt, die trotzdem ausreicht, um einen Spieler mit einem Lebenspunkt zu töten. *Es gibt eine Spielliste mit dem Namen Express, in der Geist und Zweite Chance verboten sind. Wenn man diese Extras ausgerüstet hat, haben sie einfach keine Auswirkungen. *Es ist möglich, einen anderen Teamkameraden wiederzubeleben, während man selbst am Boden liegt, doch dabei muss man ziemlich vorsichtig sein, damit man nicht versehentlich die Feige Flucht benutzt. *Ursprünglich gab es für die Feige Flucht eine Animation, in der sich der Charakter seine Pistole unter das Kinn hält und abdrückt, doch dank mehrerer Suizidregeln in verschiedenen Ländern wurde das aus dem Spiel entfernt. *Wenn ein Spieler in der letzten Killcam in die Zweite Chance befördert wird, sieht man nur, wie eben das passiert, sein eigentlicher Tod wird auf dem Bildschirm nicht mehr angezeigt. Dafür läuft das Outro der Map in Zeitlupe, als würde die Killcam noch laufen. Kategorie:Extras Kategorie:Call of Duty: World at War Kategorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops